Arkham Guard
by Fairy Nights
Summary: As head of security at Arkham you have to be prapared for everything.Miriam Black was prepared and willing to do anything to keep the Asylum safe,for its workers and those that need it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Outside of her window she could see the moon shining and the clouds that dressed the night of many others that have passed in Gotham the city of Darkness as she liked to call has been such a long time since the first day she arrived at this wretched city.

Then she was only a teenager who had to do whatever her parents told many years since then?

 _Ten..._

Ten years she years she had been living with this broken heart and many more tears to remembers those first happy she was a new her old school she was a loner the girl who loved her books more than real kids found her too boring but she didn't somehow in Gotham she made a friend that didn't find her boring.

 _The beggining..._

She met him at the park while she was walking from school to go was one of those charming boys who stole your heart at the first moment your eyes he looked at her she had stopped walking and just stared at his a handsome fellow he didn't do him justice.

He had green cat-like eyes and his hair was slightly longer than most boys at their was well had smiled at her and nodded her way in had to have known that there never will be a Gotham love story that ended well.

Miriam Black sighed at the memories and already tired at how always he heart seamed to beat faster whenever she thought about stood up from her chair and looked around her was the Head of Security at Arkham Asylum had been for two years now thanks to her dad the previous Boss as they called him.

She remembered when she walked in to introduce men and the low amount of women had been staring at her had made complaints at how a young _girl_ like her could become their new thought she would screw up and humiliate herself on her first days but she proved them made the Asylum more secure then ever and the inmates had never liked that she cared anywho.

Miriam walked out of the office and immediatly heard the screams that echoed through the sighed once more night at heard footsteps and turned around to see one of the many psychiatrists.

"Hello there Miss Willow'' she greeted.

The older woman smiled at her and nodded her way seeming to be in somewhat of a hurry from the looks of raised an eyebrow and followed behind her in the same pace with her she spoke.

''Any problem Doctor?''

''Aren't you the security?Harley Quinn was spotted inside Arkham and was seen by Joker's cell''

Miriam stoped walking while Miss Willow continued not really caring about the head of security.

Black let out a growl and turned the other way rowards the monitoring she arrived she slamed the door two guards inside jumped from their seat and saw her looking at them with burning glare must be one to match the Batman's.

''Boss you scared us''

Said one of the guards his name Josh she remembered and the other had one hand on his could these two men be security in this particular asylum she still couldnt comprehend .

''Why is it that I know about Harley Quinn being inside arkham by one doctor while there are cameras everywhere and I have you two in this room supposedly working?''

''What?''

They looked at each other for a brief moment before looking back at sighed _once again_ this shook her head and gave them another glare.

''I want you to find the footage of her or maybe look if shes still inside the asylum got it?''

They nodded and she left closing the metal door loudly behind mad her way cell 81 Joker's room in this goddamned Quinn the Jokers accomplice partner henchman and now ex girlfriend was seen in jokers cell.

 _Weird..._

She knew that the x-Queen of Gotham had given up on actually felt proud but that didnt justify Harley's past harlequinn was free of Joker and far away from Gotham already living her own life.

Miriam arrived to cell 0801 and found with Gabe and Nathan two other security were talking with the clown prince of found this guards were supposed to come to her immediately but no they were playing dedectives.

''What is going on here''

The guards jumped and scowled at the two was seating on his cot while his mouth was bleeding and when she looked better she found that a part of it was she turned to the Doctor who shrugged.

''Gabe,Nathan go to your posts right I suggest to fix that mans mouth''

They nodded except the while here seemed to be on his own world while his body was shaking.

''Any problem?''

Black asked who shook and scratched her head seeming to be nervous.

''Can you come with me?He doesnt look very stable.''

Indeed he wasnt because one moment he was shaking and then he was looked at each other and Black was the first to move inside towards the unstable clown.

She was about to shake him when he threw his head in a maniacal laughter that boomed through the stared at him in shock and the Doctor beside her was about to take her hand when the laughter stopped.

He then looked at her as if finally realizing he wasn't saw his bottom lip was missing a part.

 _Now he doesn't need lipstick they are naturally red..._

He grinned aven though it seemed to hurt didn't speak at her nor at the Doctor who still sat by the door looking wasn't wearing a straight jacket and the other guards were searching for Harley.

She scanned the room and saw blood on the end of the grey made her way towards it all the while the grinning Joker's piercing stare burned at her back.

That was not only blood but the missing part of Joker's kneeled and turned her head to look at the Doctor.

''Do you have a pair of gloves with you?''

The woman nodden and fished out of her white lab coat's right pocket a pair of white plastic that moment the joker threw a fit of giggles and the elder woman glanced at Black almost pleadingly.

Miriam sat up made her way toward her and took the them she finally took the bloody part of the jokers lip from the floor and turned to the man felt her stare and looked towards grinned when he saw his bloody lip on her picture was funny to him after all how many times do you see a part of your body on the hands of another person.

''You have to come with us so we can re-attach your lip''

The madman raised an eyebrow at the doctors statement but nontheless complied at the must hurt to speak the two women thought because they knew how much the joker could talk.

Black waited for the two to walk ahead and she walked behind them until they were in front of Dr Willows doctor didnt know anything about stiches and such so she called a nurse came as quickly as she could with everything she needed and started working.

Miriam observed the clown for the entire years since she became the Head of Security and two since her last heroic she missed the feel of the mask on her face and most of all the satisfaction of knowing she had done something about this miserable city.

She shook her head and saw the nurse had already finished her blood had been cleaned and the clown prince of crime looked as good as new well except the stiches on his down lip.

''I-I am d-done here may I l-leave-e?''

The nurse asked looking at the elder woman a little shaken up by how close she stood to the dangerous .Willow nodded.

Joker tried to grin but found out his lip hurt so he tried to drop it though to no all he was a man with a good humor and his smile was one of the best features on looked at the young guard in front of him reminded him of batsy with that scowl of they knew each other?And if they didn't maybe they should after all theyll be besties with matching wanted to laugh at the thought but he reminded himself that if he wanted back his perfect smile he should be careful. _As if..._

''I'll take him to his cell''

The Doctor nodded and Joker sat up taking long steps toward her and saluted .Black was waiting for him to walk and once he did they were on their way back to cell odly enough or perhaps it was a sick joke it spelled watched him had caused Harley to rip his lips and beat him that badly no one knew.

''Walk ahead and dont speak''

Black said trying to show that she was the one to make the because now that his lip were fixed who's to say that he wont start clown frowned a little and then he smiled nodded his head and started an odd creature he though Harley beat him up he still looked like he had won.

 _Or maybe he had..._

Miriam had her eyes on him the entire time as they made their way to his cell.

''Do you perhaps have a boyfriend?''

He looked at her with one raised eyebrow looking genuinly shivered at his rough looked around in hopes to find a guard so she could have back up if anything happened.

''Are you deaf?''

Once again the Joker glared at him and he started chuckling.

''Walk''She said firmly without waiting an answer.

''Okay,okay no need to get your panties in a twist''

Miriam growled her patience running time the Joker walked beside her and every time she slowed down her step so he could be in front he just stopped walking started staring at was so much smaller then him like a could this _girly_ be the head of security was a mystery.A scowl was on her face and she had her fists a minute or so they arrived at his cell.

''Get in.''Black said simply.

''Thank you for this marvelous date maybe we should do it again sometime''He said grinning

''Not a chance now go in''

He grinned feeling the pain but ignoring had left him,yes but that nincompoop will see what he had in store for got inside and when the door closed he started laughing and laughing until he was sure the Head of security would be trembling from fear.

''HA HA hee hee he he he...''

Black was making her way back to her office when her cellphone started ringing.

''Miriam are you in Arkham?''

She knew that deep rough voice and she sighed for the bilionth inmate.

''Were else would I be?Are you coming?''

''No I just wanted to let you know the police will be bringing Edward Nygma''

She rubbed her head starting to feel a little headache making its long had it been since he got out a month or two?She didn't know she had so much in her mind that she completely forgot.

''Okay then well-''

She didnt get to finish her sentence when she heard Batman once more had closed the phone while she was nerve of that man.

She got into her office not wasting time she told the guards to be prepared through the radio.

Then she herself made her way to the front desk to wait for the police to bring in the Riddler.

On her way there she passed by Joker's cell and heard him still shook her head.

Once at the front desk she waited until finally the guards at the gate reported that the police arrived.

Black saw Commisioner Gordon and smiled at the older stuck out her hand and they shook hands.

''Nice to see you once again Commisioner''

''I would say the same thing if it wasnt under these circumstances''

He glared at the Riddler who was being escorted by the guards of the facility to his awaiting looked over at Riddler and he seemed to feel her stare because he turned to look at her too with weird look.

Once the Commisioner made sure that Riddler was in his cell he sighed and turned to Miriam.

''Well if theres any kind of problems dont hesitate to call us''

''Of course.''

Jim Gordon nodded and made his way outside were the police officers waited his arrival so they could leave Arkham Island.

When Gordon left Black looked at her watch and holded back a work will be over in an hour but before that she needed the footage she had asked on Harley Quinn.

Miriam thought about telling the men at the monitoring room but chose otherwise thinking it would be better to go headache was getting worse by the minute so she stopped walking for a second and closed her eyes.

Relaxing a little she took a deep breath and coninued her found the guards Josh and Mike arguing over something and she cleared her throat to get their heard her because his head snapped towards her direction and he gave a little nugde to Mike who was still talking.

''Are you two done or should I come some other time?''

Mike cleared his throat while josh smiled a little flustered at being caught by his boss no didnt dwell on it and got quickly to the chase.

''Did you find the footage?''

They looke at one another and Mike scratched the back of his raised an eyebrow.

''Yess ma'am''

''So what is it?''

Then they told her that Harley Quinn wasnt at Arkham to break out Joker but one patient less dangerous and showed her the footage of Harley passing by the Joker's cell.

 _He just couldnt help himself..._

Black started rubbing her eyes knew she couldnt do anything else but report to the police about the break out and pray to God that the harlequinn isnt back for then left the monitor room and got to her own office.

To get to her office she had to pass the cells of the patients which didnt help her doors of the cells is covered by glass so the inmates wouldnt be able to do any of that she had to once again pass by the Jokers cell who was seating on his bed humming a the cell next to him was Riddler with his head on his raised an eyebrow as she passed.

 _No doubt asking himself what went wrong with his plan..._

The Joker passing by his cell and ginned showing off his stitches but he stopped once the hurt became stoped a little to look at him and scoffed which she had beebn doing a lot continued her way.

She saw the clock and already one hour had smiled a little overjoyed at the thought of going took care of a few papers took her coat and black bag closed the door behind her locked it and she made her way out of the asylum.

Outside she walked to her car when she unlocking it she turned her head to look the then turned started toward the boats knowing that there was someone waiting to take her to the city.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The weeks had passed since the mysterious break in of Harley Quinn otherwise known as Harleen Black was patrolling outside of Arkham with the other guards rather than sitting in her office.

It was quiet night at Arkham and she thanked god for Riddler made no attempt to too didn't show any indication of geting out anytime that she was thankfull.

The rest of the night passed by nightshift was almost over she stood inside her office ready to leave for the day when the phone cursed under her breath.

 _Of all days..._

''Miriam Black Arkham Asylum Head of Security speaking''

''Miss Black its Warden Sharp I'd like to speak with you''

Black raised an eyebrow at the warden's way he spoke seemed like a command and she was sure that he knew that her shift was her workhours were done he didn't have the right to speak to her like even though she aknowledged the fact she couldn help but be curious as to why had the warden himself and not his assistant called her?

''Is it really nessacery Warden?''

He took a few minutes before responding could hear him breathing throuhg the each breath he took she wanted to close the phone,she counted the seconds that passed.

 _14,16,15..._

She heard one last understood she would have her answer soon though now she didn't want to hear it.

''Yes,Miss Black!If you want your job I suggest you come to my office''

And with that she heard a _beep beep._

 _I wonder sometimes if Alice chose to follow the rabit..._

''And if not why did she follow him?''

She walked the halls to the wardens office on the last floor,away from the lunatics that roamed inside the warden was not bad but not good 'll do whatever it take's to make it mayor be it stealing,cheating or even had made Arkham island more secure not for the people inside but for the ones outside suffering by the madness of this dark Miriam though this chase of cat and mouse was a little funny.

 _No matter how much you chase them,lock them tight they still come out to fight..._

In front of the wardens office she heard a loud _come in_ and she opened the someone steps in the wardens office it's like their transported to a whole other office was morden,big and perfect for one as the Warden.

''I am here Warden may I have the right to know why instead of going home I still am _here_?''

The warden glared and stood up from his sweaty palms took one handkerchief that was laid on his desk and wiped his sweat off his frowned Sharp looked...

 _Nervous,maybe anxious or scared..._

''Yes,yes I did and I suppose you want an explanation...''

 _I demand an explanation..._

''Yes I do''

He indicated for her to sit and she shook her shrugged and sat laced his fingers together ad put them under her chin.

''I had a phonecall today from a filming company that is known for its succes on it's biographies''

Miriam gave him a questioning look but he dodged it and simply coninued talking.

''They asked to make a biography of Arkham and specifically one of it's inmates''

''What?''

The question came out without her just looked at her with a raised cleared her throat.

''Forgive me please if you may?''

''Well as you know our Asylum is quite known for its history and the patients that is hold' was really a matter of time before anyone thought it a good idea to use it as movie material.''

He paused uncertain as to how the woman in front of him will take the new as to who they will be himself couldn't believe the though as he thought about it the idea didn't seem so the opossite exactly it was the best way to show just how much changed the asylum under his reign.

''But the patient they requested to examine is not under Arkham is just a building the patient is not and his reputation does not leave anything to the imagination.''

Black was getting had many dangerous patients in the idea though to make a firm out of these humans was though was always tried as she might to find the positive thigs that could come out of this idea but nothing came to question that circled in her mind though was...

 _Why is he telling me this?..._

Of course she was the head of security but that did not mean that the Warden coundn't have called her was not an urgent matter that required her imediate now she could be on her bed with all thought about asylums and crazy people she and her she was lost in thought the warden continued to speak unbothered.

''...he is known across all of the states for the mandess and chaos he brings to this city.''

''I am sorry could you please repeat what you said?''

Sharp frowned at her and cleared his throat not really wanting to repeat himself.

''I said Miss Black that thhe patient that they requeste to examin is as known to all Joker,the crazy clown who is known for his madness and chaos''

Black stayed eyes widened in wante to make a film out of the most notorious madman of this wanted permission to film the clown,question him about his life if he had thought seemed disgusting.

Had the company who requested such a fit never watched the news?Yes there are films out there about criminals and not about crazy clowns set upon destroying not only the city but the minds of it's citizens too.

''The Joker?They request to film him?''

''Yes they did''

The warden sighed and Miriam narrowed her eyes at him.

''And you ?Did you permit this?''her tone was giving nothing was not believing her ears as she looked at Quincy was seating on his chair one hand under his chin as he

contemplated this.

''It is for the good of the facility''

''And what good might that be?''

She knew she souldn't speak to him that also knew that it was going to get her that would be incovenient for him because no man or woman wanted the luck of working in this matter how desperate they were.

''If you must know Miss Black this facility has had not the best of reputations in its if we play our cards right this asylum maybe will have a chance at being known not only for its bad aspect,but for its good as well.''

She shook her did not really understand what he was trying to facility no matter how hard anyone tried will be known throughout the history as a place to put crazy people all Arkham Asylum is not the only one of it's kind to suffer from that kind of reputation.

''I don't understand and it is not my job to but it is within my right as head of security to request that this decision will not harm any of my guards''

''Of course there will be no harm upon them as long as I am the warden''

He was sincere she sincerety though was not enough for many guards and orderlies had died before at this place and that made her place was quiet for these couple of months and that also disturbed her.

 _The calm before the storm..._

''Now that we have gotten this out of the way I'd like to tell you what your job will be through this ordeal''

He stoped,cleared his throat and put his hand on his desk while giving her a serious look.

''You will make sure that those guards are and a team of three will stay with them all the time.I want no harm to come to the crew from the most important you and only you will make sure that the crazy clown is secured tight and will be with him from the beggining 'till the end.''

His face showed that he was indeed serious and this was no him this was a great on the other hand trusted her skills but she was feeling on edge knowing that she had to guard _him_ of all the inmates.

 _And so Alice falls in the rabbit she come back or not?..._

On her way back to her office she passed by Joker's stopped and eyed him for a have claimed that he was sane,that there was nothing wrong with him but the psychologists believed them he was someone who could make their careers only if they could unfold the riddler that was the was laying on his cot hand supporting his hand, wide red didnt notice her staring or so she thought for when a moment had passed he started the Joker always laughs so they paid him no mind.

In her office she gathered her things and made her way outside towards the cold again she observed the Asylum like she done many times.

 _There are no monsters that go bump into the night,olny freaks..._

With that thought she walked away the screams and laughter coming from the old Asylum her only companion.


End file.
